A certain type of a vehicular headlamp is provided with a lamp unit having a light source in which the lamp unit is disposed in a lamp case configured by a cover and a lamp housing, and is configured to be pivotable by a driving force of an actuator (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4688220).
In such a vehicular headlamp, for example, the lamp unit is pivoted in the upward and downward direction by the actuator so as to perform a so-called leveling adjustment. The leveling adjustment refers to an adjustment of deviation of an optical axis changed with weight of in-vehicle loads.
In the vehicular headlamp as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4688220, a pivot fulcrum portion is provided above the lamp unit and the actuator is provided below the lamp unit such that the lamp unit is pivoted about the pivot fulcrum portion by a driving force of the actuator, adjusting the optical axis.